X-Treme X-men
by SinisterB
Summary: I'm doing my own spin on the X-Treme X-Men. This is part of Marvel Revolution continuity(a fanfic group) so don't get confused.
1. Default Chapter

Something Wicked this Way Comes  
  
"Man this place sure is beat up!" Savitar aka Neal Sharaa exclaimed. The old Austrailian base looked like it had seem some hard times, but that was the point after all.  
  
"The base looks this way on purpose. It's to keep outsiders from noising around in places they don't belong. So what are we waiting for let's get inside this place,"  
  
"Of course Betsy, but once we get in I want you to give Neal, Tessa and Bishop a tour of this place," Storm commanded.  
  
"Yeah sure boss. I'd love to give these guys a tour," Betsy said winking at Savitar. Neal got kinda anxious at the wink because he knew Psylocke and the way she winked hinted of a few later activities that night. Of course Betsy might just be teasing Neal for all he knew. She was a woman of many aspects and that's why Neal was attracted to her so, but he had no idea on Earth why she was attracted to him. He always wondered why she fell for him when she had the handsome and attractive Archangel. Maybe it was because of his blue skin was the only reason Neal could think of but he knew that Betsy could never be that petty. Sure she could be real stubborn at times, but never was she that petty. All people have conflicting traits though and maybe somewhere in Psylocke there was a Neal Sharaa who found him refreshing.  
  
"This technology is mind-blowing! I should be able to solve the mysteries of the diaries in no time,"  
  
"We have to find the diaries first," Bishop said to Tessa.  
  
"Well I think I could figure that out Bishop. But of course the big strong man from the future thinks he can push everyone around anyway he pleases,"  
  
"You're pushing it Tessa,"  
  
"That's Sage to you big stuff and besides what can you do to me? Shoot me with your gun. I may not be much of a telepath, but I'll stop you dead in your tracks before you even think about it,"  
  
"You talk big Tessa but I wonder if you can back it up," Bishop said holding a gun to Tessa's face.  
  
"Stop it both of ya! How are we goin find these dang blasted diaries if ya'll keep scrappin like two blood thirsty dogs?!" Rogue exclaimed.  
  
"I'll be watchin you," Bishop said walking away from the group.  
  
"I wonder what got him so riled up?" Psylocke thought to herself. She couldn't blame Bishop though. She felt the same way about Tessa. The lady was someone that couldn't be trusted and she had the nerve to call her a liability. Even though she claims to have been on our side the whole time why did Xavier put her in the club as a spy in the first place? There was obviously a reason as to why he chose her over say Beast or Jean. Maybe there is more to Tessa than she is telling us. Storm trusts her too easily and that trust might bring the team and the mission crashing down around them.  
  
"Betsy you look like you are thinking about something so what is it?" Neal asked.  
  
"Nothing luv I was just trying to get some things straight, but I don't think it's going to happen to easily,"  
  
"You were thinking about Tessa weren't you? I don't think anything is wrong with the woman after all she was one of us the whole time, but I don't have the rich history with the Hellfire Club like you all do so I'm not in much of a position to judge,"  
  
"Actually Neal I rather like to hear your opinion. I know she has and is one of us, but I can't help but feel that something is wrong with the lady like she is hiding something from us,"  
  
"Well maybe it's that she is a thief because she sure did steal those five diaries from Xavier good,"  
  
"Very funny. Seriously though I wonder just how much Tessa Niles is hiding from us,"  
  
"Betsy it really can't be." Neal didn't even get to finish his sentence as Psylocke locked lips with him. As she pulled away she smiled and ran down the hall. Neal followed suit.  
  
Meanwhile outside of the base Storm and Rogue were having a sisterly chat. Rogue's confidence has been shaken ever since she started having these random powers. Storm was doing her best to console her.  
  
"I should have never came on this mission,"  
  
"Rogue you are an asset to this team I don't think we can complete this mission without you,"  
  
"Yeah right Ororo. You could just as easily replace me with Wolverine or Scott of Jean even,"  
  
"You're right I could, but I don't want to. I chose you and that should be enough,"  
  
"Why? Why did you choose me? I can't even control my powers for all I'm worth,"  
  
"I didn't chose you for your powers I chose you for you,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You are the one person on this team who I think understands what the abuse of power really can do to someone. I truly hate to bring this up, but I think from the moment you absorbed Ms. Marvel you understood that,"  
  
"Well at least you gave me a good answer," Rogue chuckled.  
  
"Always sister always," Storm said grabbing Rogue's hand.  
  
"Hey guys come in here quick something is wrong with Psylocke!" Neal yelled.  
  
When Rogue and Storm got inside they found Betsy on the ground shaking terribly and the mark that symbolized her Crimson Dawn power shone bright. Storm had no idea what to make of it. She always was somewhat afraid of Psylocke's Crimson Dawn power and this was just one more instance to mark in her book. Finally her shaking stopped and Betsy breathed a deep sigh.  
  
"My Crimson Dawn power told me danger is near. There is a great surge of Crimson Dawn energy is in this world. I can feel it," Psylocke said as she was out of breath.  
  
"I'll check this out on the computer," Tessa said. She approached the computer and used her power to seemingly merge with it. Her eyes went black except for little white lines you could see running across her face that looked like bits of data.  
  
"Alright guys here's the deal. There is a strange energy source coming from Sri Lanka so my guess is that's where this Crimson Dawn stuff is coming from. We can take the jet so graciously given to me by an old friend and check out the disturbance,"  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me old mum," Psylocke said getting to her feet.  
  
"Betsy you are in no condition to come on this mission. You will stay here until we return. Is that understood?" Storm asked.  
  
"Crystal clear," Psylocke mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Alright guys let's get out of here," 


	2. Issue 2

1 Kuragari  
  
Psylocke couldn't believe that Storm would leave her behind like she did. Betsy thought she was plenty capable of joining the team on their mission to Sri Lanka. She hated the fact that she couldn't and she blamed Ororo for being too overprotective. How the hell was they suppose to find Destiny's books if every time someone gets a little shell-shocked she loses her mind and goes berserk? Storm didn't even take the time out to think that maybe the convulsions Betsy was having was a natural manifestation of her Crimson Dawn power. Of course the all mighty Queen Storm probably never took the time out to think about that. She of all people should know that not everything is what it seems.  
  
Storm leaving Psylocke behind was just one of the many doubts she was having in her leader. First off she couldn't understand why didn't Storm have more experienced and stable X-Men on this team. It's like she was just picking up scraps that fell off of the table. Rogue was probably one of the most out of control and unstable mutants on the whole damn planet. She already couldn't control her original powers and now she has to worry about every previous she absorbed too. Then there's Neal. While she cares for the man she can't help but think this mission would be finished a lot quicker if he was still at the Mansion and the same went for Bishop, but not for the same reasons. Bishop was the epitome of a soldier without a mission. Ever since he stopped his future from occurring he has been desperately been trying to find something to fill the void of his life.  
  
Dear Psylocke aren't you being a little harsh considering that you can barely control your Crimson Dawn powers?  
  
"Who the hell was that?" Psylocke yelled trying to put on a front of anger when she was really experiencing fear.  
  
I'm sure you remember me now. Come on think reeeaaalll hard!!  
  
"I'm not a child to be toyed with! Show yourself!"  
  
"Very well Psylocke, but don't be too surprised," Kuragari said coming out of the shadows.  
  
"YOU!! I never thought I would have to see your ugly mug again."  
  
"Ouch! You really know how to dish them don't you? I've always wondered though if you can take them."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"You like ripping into people and exploiting their weaknesses. It's what you do because you are a snobby bitch, plain and simple. I think for a change though someone should rip into you!"  
  
"ARRGGHHH!!!" Psylocke screamed as Kuragari pierced her mind with his superior telepathy.  
  
2 FLASH!  
  
It was Betsy's first year at modeling school and she had made a lot of friends. One girl she liked in particular was Melanie, her roommate. They had grown real close in the past few weeks they had been together and they found they shared many of the same interests. Lately though Melanie seemed to be pushing away her friends and she stayed home a lot. She barely went shopping anymore and it was one of her favorite pastimes.  
  
It had been dreary day and Betsy had been with a boyfriend pretty much the whole day. She came home eventually though because she found out that the only thing the boy wanted from her was her body. Of course Betsy was never that type of girl and she really wanted to beat the crap out of the boy, but she held herself back. She eventually got back to her room though she was soaking wet.  
  
"Melanie let me in! My bloody boyfriend left me out in the rain!" Psylocke yelled banging hard on the door. She kept knocking and after five minutes later Betsy was starting to get worried. So she stepped back and kicked down the door. When she got in she found the lifeless body of Melanie holding a gun in her hand.  
  
"Melanie? Oh my god! Melanie please don't die on me! Somebody help!!" Betsy wailed out in agony as she held the body of her friend. This was one of the first experiences Betsy has had with death and it definitely wasn't the last.  
  
3 FLASH!  
  
It had been a few weeks after the High Evolutionary's plan to take away mutant's powers had failed and Warren had decided to take Betsy up to one of his cabins in Colorado.  
  
"You know things have been hectic as of late," Warren sighed looking up at the sky.  
  
"Maybe so, but I think we should be back with the team."  
  
"I've never known you to want to head back to the 'team' so fast," Warren laughed.  
  
"So what are you saying? Do you think I don't care about the X-Men?" Psylocke asked angrily.  
  
"No Betts I never meant that you are taking it the wrong way. I only meant that I've always known you to be someone who would go skiing over a Danger Room session any day of the week unlike." Warren paused with thoughts of one of his best friends passing his mind.  
  
"I know Scott's death is still fresh in your mind. He meant a lot to us, but I think more so to you because you practically grew up with the kid. I'm sorry to have been so cutthroat with you it's just that I'm starting to feel as if I'm not fulfilling my role in the X-Men to the fullest. To be honest I'm not even very sure what my role is. I mean it's seems every other member of the X-Men including you fits into a piece of the puzzle that is the dream perfectly, but me it's like I came from an entirely different puzzle and I'm trying my best to squeeze in."  
  
"Trust me I know what you are going through. You can only imagine how strange I how felt being a part of the X-Men after Apocalypse tainted me the first time,"  
  
"The good within you overcame that though and you found your niche in the X-men again. Me I'm just.I'm just not sure," Psylocke said searching for the right words to say.  
  
"I've never seen you have this much self-pity before Betts. What's wrong?" Warren asked concerned.  
  
"I'm not expressing self-pity! I am only speaking the truth and it's about time I stop trying to lie to myself."  
  
"No! Let me tell you the truth. The truth is that I love you. Always have, always will," Archangel said as he moved in and kissed Psylocke gently on her lips.  
  
4 The Present  
  
"You know I think you might have actually saved that Melanie girl had you not been wrapped up in your own little personal life," Kuragari smirked.  
  
"Shut up!! Don't you think I realize that? I live with that in my mind everyday knowing that I could have saved a life," Psylocke said trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Well, don't you think Rogue lives everyday with the fact that her powers are out of control? Don't you think Storm was only looking out for you as any friend would? Oh I forgot you never did that for Melanie did you? Maybe that's why you don't make friends easy. Is it because you couldn't stand the fact of someone caring for you like you should have cared for Melanie?" Kuragari said each and every one of his words piercing Psylocke's soul like a dagger.  
  
"YOU.ARE.NOT.WELCOME. HERE!" Psylocke yelled in a rage that had rarely been seen in her before. She leaped into the air her whole body covered with psionic energy and she launched her body straight down at Kuragari. In effect she had become a giant psychic knife. Kuragari laughed at this displayed as he pulled out his sword. He directed it at Psylocke and before she even reached him she had been blasted away by a powerful mind bolt that had been projected by his sword. The bolt didn't even seem to faze Psylocke because she was in a blinding rage. She ran low almost towards the ground at Kuragari and when she was about twelve feet away from him she did a ground flip and made Kuragari fall face first on the cold steel floor. Kuragari got up surprised at how Psylocke had improved. It was a sight to see especially since Kuragari saw her as not able or willing to evolve in her fighting ability.  
  
"You know when I sent the Twisted Sisters after you I thought they would surely kill you."  
  
"What are you talking about the Sisters were after Warren?"  
  
"So you thought, but they were truly after you. Of course if Warren was killed along the way I wouldn't have minded," Kuragari smiled. Psylocke clenched her teeth in disgust and she created psychic ninja stars that she flung at Kuragari. He dodged every one of them.  
  
"You should know that my agility is far greater than that of a human. Of course you have forgotten much during the past few months haven't you Psylocke?"  
  
Psylocke refused to listen to anything Kuragari had to say. He was good at playing mind games and in some cases he reveled in it. Of course his greatest power was revolved around memories. He read someone's memories with or without consent and he could take things or people out of those memories and make them real. Of course they were mindless drones that served Kuragari without question.  
  
"I grow tired of this battle Psylocke so I'll end it quickly. I really wouldn't want to bruise that pretty face," Kuragari laughed. Psylocke was getting tired of hearing that laugh. It was as if Kuragari knew he had an advantage over her and it drove Betsy mad. Before Psylocke could try and predict Kuragari's next move six Sabertooths appeared out of thin air. She kicked the one directly in front of her, but he disappeared. She then tried to use her telepathy to feel out which one was the real one, but she couldn't do it. Before she could plan her next move all five remaining Sabertooths pounced on her.  
  
"Hmm so where are those lovely diaries at?" Kuragari said ripping into the mind of Psylocke to find their location. He directed one of the slashing Sabertooths off of Psylocke and commanded him to find the diaries. Then with the wave of his hand the four Sabertooths that were trampling Psylocke disappeared.  
  
Psylocke was a bloody mess. She had slashes and cuts all over her body. Kuragari enjoyed looking at the blood. It made him lust for Psylocke even more than he already did. As he was staring at the unconscious and bleeding body of his foe, Sabertooth came with the five Books of Truth in hand.  
  
"Good now let's leave this place. It's beginning to bore me."  
  
5 Sri Lanka  
  
Two huge dragons dominated the skies of Sri Lanka. Around them was a storm spurting out ruby colored lightning. The threat was an ominous one and the X-Men stared at it in awe all except for Bishop who never was one to be stunned.  
  
"Does anyone know what these dragons are capable of?" Bishop asked pulling out a couple of guns from holsters on his thighs.  
  
"Not a clue, but they are making the air smell most repugnant," Beast said holding his nose.  
  
"We don't have time for complaints. We need a way to take down these dragons and fast," Bishop said charging up himself by absorbing the heat from the hot jungle environment.  
  
"I don't have a full blown strategy, but I do have something up my sleeve that may turn this battle in our favor. Recently I've been using my "evolution" powers to bring out previously absorbed powers within Rogue. My limit is three powers so far and then I'm extremely exhausted," Tessa informed while she wiped the sweat off of her forehead.  
  
"Why weren't we told of these evolution-based powers back at the Mansion?" Bishop inquired.  
  
"Back at the mansion my powers weren't as developed as they are. To be honest I don't think I have to explain myself to you and besides we need to get those dragons out of the sky."  
  
"Agreed Tessa, but don't think you've gotten off of the hook."  
  
"Get a grip everyone! Here's how we are going to handle this situation. Tessa bring out three powers within Rogue. Bishop you better give Beast both of your guns because I'm going to use my winds to carry you into the storm. I sense an unnatural energy in it and I think you can absorb it and redirect back at the dragons. Beast prepare to fire the guns at Bishop just in case he can't absorb the storm's energy. Rogue hit the dragons with everything you got. I'll provide you guys some climatic support. Now let's get moving!" Storm commanded.  
  
All the while a man cloaked in black was watching the X-Men diligently planning out their strategy against their antagonist. The X- Man, Storm, bedazzled him. She commanded a presence that he had never seen in all his days though his days hadn't been very long. Of course time meant nothing to the man known as Vargas.  
  
Rogue flew straight into one of the dragon's side causing it considerable damage since she had the combined strength of Ms. Marvel, Thor, Loki and Colossus flowing through her. The dragon let out a massive yell that seemed almost morose. Meanwhile Bishop was quickly absorbing the energy from the storm the two dragons had created. The more he absorbed the smaller the dragons seem to get. He felt as if he was beginning to overload so he unleashed all the energy he had absorbed onto one of the dragons. It let out a yell and fell into its brother. The two dragons began to blend and meld together as if they were returning to their world. Just as Bishop was about to take in more energy and finish off the dragons massive thunderbolts began to fall from the sky and made quick work of the dragons.  
  
Bishop had other things to worry about besides for the dragons. Like who was going to give him a lift to the ground. He had used up most of his energy on the dragons so he wasn't going to be able to slow his descent. Just then Bishop realized that he wasn't falling anymore. He could fly and he didn't know how. He was shell-shocked to say the least, but he took advantage of the gift and flew to the ground. When he landed Tessa gave him a weak smile.  
  
"So I guess you had something to do with that," Bishop remarked not at all happy he owed something to this woman. An enemy of the X-Man, Tessa was. Despite what people told him about her being a spy he just couldn't accept it. If she was so dang good how come she didn't help Phoenix and prevent the death of 6 billion lies? If she was so damn grand how come she didn't at least try and help the X-Men on the numerous occasions they fought the Hellfire Club? He couldn't wait for the day when Sebastian Shaw got a hold of that bitch.  
  
"Yeah I had something to do with it. Every mutant has their powers because deep down in their subconscious it's what they wanted. I can use my powers to bring out "secondary mutations" that come out of need and not want. Of course the mutations are temporary. I haven't yet perfected them being permanent."  
  
"You got the job done so don't worry too much about whether it's permanent or not," Bishop said looking up at the grotesque form of the two dragons merged and burnt together. They were slowly disappearing though back into the Crimson Dawn dimension from which they came. 


	3. Issue 3

1 Prisons  
  
Psylocke awakens to find herself in a desolate, grungy and murky dungeon prison. She tried to budge, but her arms, legs and midsection were shackled to the wall. On top of that she ached from the beating that Kuragari gave her. She couldn't help but wonder what memory would he bring out next to beat her down with.  
  
Betsy awoke from her thought to try and get a good idea of her surroundings. There were no windows and no visible door that she could tell of. There were a bunch of skeletons were what were probably once fascinating creatures, but she really didn't want to add her bones to the collection.  
  
As she was about to use her telepathy to feel for a door she heard a loud guffawing laugh. It rang in her ears like two pounding cymbals. She had never heard laughter that dark before except maybe from the Shadow King. She couldn't really remember straight and being covered with dry blood didn't help matters.  
  
"So I see sleeping beauty is awake?" a lion-like creature said walking through the wall. So the walls were transparent and she had been staring at an illusion the whole time.  
  
"Who are you?" Psylocke managed to sputter out.  
  
"Otto is my name. Glad to see the master didn't harm you too much. You're very pretty."  
  
I would be even prettier out of these shackles  
  
"The master not to let you out so that's what I'm going to do."  
  
Do you always listen to what the master tells you? Do you always do what he wants? Psylocke was asking these questions so he would open up his mind and she could learn what she needed to get out of this god- forsaken dimension.  
  
"Yes I do as the master tells me. Like earlier today when he told me to clean these nice books he said you gave to him. Books of Truth I believe they were called," Otto said scratching his head. Psylocke was in shock at hearing these words, but she had to play it cool if she was going to get out of here.  
  
Well I'm glad he received my gift so well. I hope he put them in a nice place  
  
"Oh yes he did put them in a very special place. He put them right in the front of his grand library. You should be proud."  
  
Oh but I am! I would be even prouder if I could see them, but alas I'm stuck here. It's a bloody shame too  
  
"I guess I can take you down. The master wouldn't mind too much," Otto said as he began to unlock Psylocke's shackles. When he got done with all of them Psylocke smiled and walked out of the door with him.  
  
You know you are really are nice luv. You've helped me get my books back  
  
"What do you..UHNN!" Otto said passing out from Psylocke's psi-blade penetration his cranium.  
  
Now where was I? From what I gleamed in Otto's head the books are straight ahead and two rights down  
  
Psylocke began to run as best as she could especially considering the condition she was in. She ran down the hallway until she was about to make her first right turn when she ran into Deck. He stood well over seven feet tall and carried a large scythe in his hand. His skin was black like his brother Kuragari and he wore a giant purple cloak that covered much of his body.  
  
"You were looking for these," Deck said holding up a bag. Psylocke could tell by the way the bag was shaped that it contained the Books of Truth within it.  
  
"Alright we'll I'm caught so lets just get this over with!" Psylocke exclaimed as she took a step back, bent down and charged up her psi-blade.  
  
"Earth woman I am not here to destroy you! I'm here to help you out of this wretched place and to help you defeat my brother!" Deck hissed.  
  
"First things first give me the bag," Psylocke said as she wetted her lips. Deck held out his long arm and Betsy snatched the bag with the books.  
  
"Now if you really are here to help me you'll take me back to my dimension," Psylocke declared. Deck smiled and pulled out a remote control looking device from his cloak. With a few clicks a portal opened. He waved his hand in a gesture to direct Psylocke to the portal. Betsy tried to read Deck's mind before she left to see if his intentions were true, but she couldn't. After a persistent ten seconds Deck finally realized what she was trying to do and allowed her in his mind. She then understood that he sincerely wanted to help her. With that she smiled and ran into the portal back to her home. Deck nodded his head as she departed and very shortly left in a portal all his own.  
  
2 Australia  
  
Psylocke found herself no longer holding a bag with the four books in it, but instead she was holding the four Books of Truth themselves. She found that she could easily get off of the ground and that all her wounds were healed.  
  
"I would have never thought you so low as to take the books," Bishop said coldly as he came into the base. Obviously the rest of the X-Treme team followed.  
  
"Well I've never heard such a bloody wrong accusation in my entire life!" Psylocke yelled disgusted with Bishop and his attitude.  
  
"Drop the books now," Bishop said pointing a gun at Psylocke.  
  
"Bishop stop!" Storm yelled.  
  
"This woman was trying to take the Books of Truth," Bishop grunted.  
  
"How can you be so sure of this?" Storm asked hoping that Bishop would see the error of his ways.  
  
"Let's put it this way Storm. She couldn't have been trying to protect the books so she was either trying to take them or find out the information within the books before anyone else did. She wasn't too smart though since she only took four books and not five," Bishop remarked. Psylocke looked down and realized he was right. She had four books instead of five. That meant one of the books was still in the hands of Kuragari.  
  
"There is an easy way to resolve this. Psylocke if you'd please," Sage said approaching Betsy and entering her mind. After about a minute Sage stepped away. It took her a minute to do what a telepath of Psylocke's caliber could do in a few seconds.  
  
"Betsy had no intention of stealing the books in fact she was trying to protect them. I think you would be more suited to give them all a download than myself," Sage sighed hating that her telepathic abilities were so minor. She had always dreamed of being powerful like Xavier, but she made due with what she had. While she was thinking back to her old days with Xavier, Psylocke completed the psychic download with her teammates. Bishop grunted after the transfer was complete. He then walked away from the rest of his team headed towards the Monitor Room.  
  
"Storm I really don't know why you even put that guy on this team," Sage exclaimed.  
  
"He's a lot more confident in his mutant powers than others on this team and he has had vast military level training. The man's literally a walking tank," Storm replied. Neal knew that Storm was talking to him about confidence in powers. He didn't even participate in the battle against the Crimson Dragons because he was afraid that he would harm his teammates.  
  
"He's also a walking time bomb. He's just as much a mistake on this team as Neal and Rogue," Sage said, but when she said this it was only Storm and Sage in the room.  
  
"Tessa those two are far from mistakes. Rogue understands what the abuse of power can do and she is a real moral asset to this team. Neal has suffered great tragedy before he even became an X-Man so I think he knows what danger these diaries represent."  
  
"Storm we don't need moral assets on this team! What we need is powerful and might I add stable members. The only ones so far that fit that description so far are you, Beast and me."  
  
"What of Betsy? She is just as stable as you or I."  
  
"You sure do forget about the Crimson Dawn quickly don't you? That magical mumbo jumbo is affecting her in ways we probably don't and won't understand."  
  
"I'm sure it will all work out for the best."  
  
"Ororo I know you can see that it will not work out for the best. Because of Betsy's connections we have lost one of the diaries. Do you have any clue how we are going to get it back?"  
  
"Well, I have an idea, but it'll require the present of our esteemed colleagues."  
  
"I guess you want me to call them to the Combat Room," Tessa said with a smug look on her face.  
  
"As you wish," Storm said walking away from Tessa leaving her to realize how she had just set herself up.  
  
3 Combat Room  
  
"My comrades the situation is this. A madman named Kuragari has one of the Books of Truth. We are going to get it back no matter the cost to us. Is that understood?" Storm said sternly with her strong, yet feminine presence.  
  
"Question is Storm how the hell are we going to get them back?" Bishop asked twirling his gun in the air.  
  
"I believe Reed Richards has an interdimensional transporter that we may be able to use for this endeavor. That is the only idea I have right about now."  
  
"Oh great so what happens if we can't contact the FF? You know they are always busy. I guess we'll just let Kuragari keep the diary then," Psylocke exclaimed.  
  
"If it wasn't for you and your Crimson Dawn baggage this would have never happened."  
  
"Bishop luv what stick got caught up your ass?!"  
  
"Silence!" Storm yelled shooting off a bolt of lighting. Everyone became silent.  
  
"Now that's more like it. To answer your question Bishop if we can't contact Reed we'll just wait to Kuragari makes his next move. The man has an obsession with Betsy and it's obvious he's not done with her yet."  
  
"I wouldn't say obsession luv. More like interest."  
  
"I think you know what she means. Why you always got to be so damn nitpicky?" Sage asked angered by all the dissension on this team. Before Psylocke could even reply Storm called the meeting adjourned.  
  
4 Later on in the Medi-Labs  
  
Beast found this base very boring. He could leap around somewhat, but what was the fun in that. He much preferred the large expanse of the mansion, but he didn't come all the way to the Medi-Lab to complain. Rather he came for information. Specifically on what Tessa had been doing since she joined the X-Men? As he came upon Tessa hard at work on the computer he tapped her slightly on the shoulder. She jumped up in fright and when she turned she became slightly angered at the smile on Beast's face.  
  
"Is scaring people your way of passing your free time Mr. McCoy? I was sure you were much more sophisticated than that," Tessa said not even taking the time to look at Beast.  
  
"Please call me Hank and no I did not journey down these steel filled halls to come and scare you. Rather I desire to understand the massive research that you have been doing since you joined the X-Men. That is of course if you want me to know."  
  
"Finally an intellectual that is interested in what I am doing. Please sit down," Tessa said pulling out a chair for Hank. He graciously sat in it.  
  
"What I am basically doing is exploring three things. I'm studying factors that cause mutants to have the powers that they have and secondary mutations and how they affect mutantkind as a whole. Finally I'm studying mutants and their connections to subspecies of man."  
  
"Sounds interesting enough."  
  
"Yes, it is very interesting. See the three factors that I have broken down that I contribute to mutant powers are environment, genetics, and want. See for instance imagine a mutant. Now this mutant is going to have psychic powers in some form. That's what I call genetics. Now imagine this mutant growing up in the forest his entire life. That portion is environment. Finally imagine this mutant wanting very badly to be in touch with nature since that is all he has ever known. That portion is want. The result is a mutant that can speak with trees."  
  
"Extremely intriguing, but can you give me an example of a known mutant who this theory can be applied to."  
  
"Of course. Always the scientist huh Hank? As I was saying take Jean for example. She had a very loving family and so wanted to always have emotional connections with those she held dear. That's environment. Her powers were always going to have something to do with psisonics. That's genetics. In conclusion she wanted to be able to feel her friend Annie for one last time. That's want."  
  
"I'm impressed Tessa. But I have a question. The want part of your theory is flawed because that would mean that mutants can change their genes according to want and I don't see that happening."  
  
"Another excellent question on your part. I've been doing extensive research on the mutant gene and I have found that it doesn't contain one specific power in it, but thousands of potential ones. In yours the powers were predominantly animal-based. In Storm's they were predominantly elemental and in myself they were predominantly psychic in nature."  
  
"I have to say again that I'm impressed. Truly impressed."  
  
"Thanks," Tessa said beginning to blush. Beast had never seen that out of the usually cold Sage.  
  
"So what about the other two parts of your research?"  
  
"I'll start off first by telling you about secondary mutations. Within every mutant there exists the potential for multiple powers. Some get them some don't. Others in rare cases get multiple ones. The secondary mutation comes from a possible power you could have had as your initial power within in your genes. For example I've been studying my mutant gene and have found that I could have possibly had the ability to turn my blood into acid. Of course my other potential secondary mutations were all psionic related so it's quite unusual that I got my evolution related powers.  
  
"Hey guys come quick! We just got some weird "Star Wars" looking hologram of a shaman in the Combat Room! He said he can help us get to the Crimson Dawn dimension," Savitar explained nearly out of breath.  
  
"Guess we'll have to continue this some other time," Beast smiled.  
  
"Of course I think you are going to love to hear about subspecies."  
  
  
  
  
  
X-Treme Notes  
  
Our first note is from the excellent writer Chris Munn.  
  
  
  
On to X-Treme # 2...and I've got a big question.  Who the HELL is Kuragari?  It's implied that he's someone we've seen before, but I honestly have never heard of him.  Granted, that's a very  likely explanation, considering that I stopped reading comics for five years.  A lot of characters came and went that I have no idea about.  But that's not the point.  When you introduce a character that's from back in the day, footnote...footnote...FOOTNOTE!  I mean, if I brought back Super Bob Dog from Amazing Man # 12, most people would say "who the hell is that?"  Of course, I just made Super Bob Dog up on the spot, but if he was real - I'd add a footnote!  Just explain briefly who he is, when he appeared, etc.   
  
You know honestly Chris I was trying to take a different approach and not use any footnotes because Kuragari's past is not full of grand, epic stories. He rather made Psylocke in a rather more screwed up character. But I thought the character had potential so I didn't mention his past appearance so he might not turn off people. I see that didn't go over well with you though so I'll try to put in more footnotes.  
  
As for the issue itself, we've got all this Crimson Dawn stuff going on, and I can't really comment on it since I've never read any of the CD stories from the past.  The story flowed well, went at a good pace, and overall wasn't that bad.  Did have some problems, though.  
  
Thanks! Glad to hear my story flowed well. That's something I have really been trying to work on. Another thing I think I need to nail is dialogue. As long as yall guys keep pointing out problems and such to me I can't help but to improve so thanks to everyone who writes or gives me criticism. You guys make me a better writer and you give me ideas.  
  
1) Like I've said MANY times about MRev, the titles MUST be EDITED!  Spelling and punctuation errors abound in this issue, just as they do in every title.   
  
Most definitely I feel you on that one! I try and edit my issues. I really do, but I have never been too great at grammar and add that on to the fact I talk more slang than I speak regular English and problems can form.  
  
2) "Every mutant has their powers because deep down in their subconscious it's what they wanted."  This one line, uttered by Tessa at the end, is so wrong it's ridiculous.  I can see where Brent's coming from with this...Angel, Phoenix, Storm, even Emma Frost can be put to that theory.  But what about people who DIDN'T WANT to be mutants?  What about Nightcrawler, or the Morlocks, or those poor Brit tunnel dwellers in UXM?  What about Toad, or the Blob?  That statement is grossly inaccurate, for more reasons than the one I just gave.  Mutancy is genetic, it has nothing to do with the subconscious...when a mutant is born, they don't say in the womb "I'd really  
  
like to have wings...yeah, wings...that's the ticket!"  My point is that DNA doesn't base itself on people's desires...just because I "really, really, REALLY wanna shoot beams from eyes" doesn't mean it's gonna happen  
  
Actually there is a lot more to this plot than you think. Genetics is involved in mutancy, just in a different way. How mutants get their powers will be an underlying subplot in X-Treme for a while.  
  
Other than that, was a decent read.  Keep it up.  
  
Thanks! That really means a lot from you. Now I'll be sure to send you ha letter for your Revolution X issues. Anyone that is not reading UXM at Rev X is a fool! (J/K) Seriously though the series has some great dialogue along with some interesting concepts.  
  
Our next letter is from avid fanfic reader Jason Trenner  
  
I find the X-Treme X-Men to be a well-written title. Now on to the questions...  
  
1) Is there any chance of Damage( a cyborg that was made to look like  
  
the Punisher from the Wolverine/Punisher limited series Damaging  
  
Evidence..who was trashed by Wolverine and blown up by the Punisher....and sent to Piece to be rebuilt ) being awakened by the X-Men(and attacking them)?  
  
I honestly don't have a clue who Damage is or what he's all about. But if you give me more details I might be able to do something with him.  
  
2)Will the X-Treme X-Men battle the Hellfire Club?  
  
I have plans for them to eventually fight the Club, but it won't be till after issue 25(yes I have somewhat plotted that far)  
  
3)Is Rogue going to have flashes of leadership(from Captain America)?  
  
Now this is something I never thought of. Who knows now you have given me an idea.  
  
4)Would having Rogue and Mimic touch cancel out each other's powers?  
  
Now this is something I'm not sure about at all.  
  
5)Will Cable join the team(he needs something to do with the future he  
  
was raised in gone)?  
  
I have somewhat an idea of how to get him to join the X-Treme team, but I'm not exactly sure to be honest.  
  
6)How are the X-Treme X-Men hiding themselves from Xavier?  
  
This is something to be revealed in later issues.  
  
7) Is there any chance of the mutant Nate Grey entrusted with the  
  
shaman job joining the team?  
  
Sorry no can do. Nate is going to be a member of Exiles and from what Karl has told me Nate will be plenty busy.  
  
8)Is there any chance of Maggot joining the team?  
  
I could see him joining the team, but if he does it's not going to happen for a good LONG time.  
  
9)Will Storm's ties to the Black Panther mean the team could move to  
  
Wakanda?  
  
Maybe.maybe not.  
  
10)Will the X-Treme X-Men fight Styfe(and explain how Styfe can be  
  
alive..yet Proudstar fought him in on of the many Marvel hells)?  
  
I have no plans to touch Stryfe whatsoever, but you can expect some other formerly dead characters to show up in X-Treme.  
  
11)Does Bishop still have the symbiote? Or are you avoiding the  
  
Gambit/Bishop limited series?  
  
I didn't even bother reading that series so the answer is yes I'm avoiding the LS, but you can expect a symbiote of sorts to get attached to Bishop. It will definitely have consequences for Bishop. So much so that Bishop actually cries from it.  
  
12)Will the X-Treme X-Men clash with the new X-Force?  
  
I would prefer if they didn't. They just clash with each other so much IMHO and they wouldn't work good together.  
  
13)Is there any chance of the X-Men fighting the Red Skull(something  
  
that should have happened in the M-Tech story)?  
  
Most likely not, but after issue 25 the sky is the limit. I know issue 25 is a long time to wait to see some of your ideas see fruitation, but I really have a pretty intricate plot for X-Treme up till that point.  
  
14)Is there any chance of the X-Treme X-Men fighting the War Skrulls?  
  
None whatsoever.  
  
15)Will Havok return and join the X-Treme X-Men?  
  
Oh most definitely! No need for me to try and hide. So all you Havok fans get ready for the return.  
  
16)Is there any chance of the M-Tech Warlock cast joining the team..and  
  
having a rematch vs. Magus?  
  
I hate to give this answer again, but after issue 25 anything is possible.  
  
17)Will the X-Treme X-Men journey to Counter-Earth, team up with the  
  
Young Allies and battle Dr. Doom?  
  
Naw I don't know crap about the Young Allies.  
  
18)Will the X-Treme X-Men meet the New X-Men sooner or later?  
  
I wouldn't mind to see it happen, but as of right now I would have to say no.  
  
19) Will the X-Treme X-Men battle Halloween Jack?  
  
I don't even know who that is.  
  
20) Will the team go to the UK and battle along side Captain  
  
Britain(and Meggan)?  
  
I did have somewhat of an idea for Meggan, but I think Tony has plans for her.  
  
21)Will Racheal Summers join the team?  
  
That's something I never thought about, but I really don't want to follow everything CC is rumored to do.  
  
22)Is there any possibility of the X-Treme X-Men fighting  
  
Omnivore(who frightened Quasar and the Blue Shield)?  
  
Give me more details on this guy and I might very well use him and it could be pre issue 25 too!  
  
23) Is there any chance of the X-Treme X-Men fight the Dark Beast? Or  
  
Holocaust(aka Nemesis)?  
  
I definitely want to play with Dark Beast, but I'll probably do it in an anthology or something.  
  
24)Will the X-Men battle the Blue Marvel(an insane clone of the 1950's  
  
Marvel Boy)?  
  
Just like Halloween Jack, I really have no idea who this guy is.  
  
25)Will the X-Treme X-Men have to deal with the Shadow King(let out of  
  
Psylocke because of the Contest of Champions 2 and a few other times)?  
  
Eventually they will, but I won't say when.  
  
Thanks for writing Jason and I hope you continue to enjoy X-Treme. Chris is now getting a review for writing me so anyone else out there who wants a review better write ASAP!  
  
Till next time,  
  
Brent Lambert. 


	4. Issue 4

1 I was lost and now I'm found Part One  
  
The X-Treme team flew over the Navajo Desert looking for the mysterious figure that had called them to this place.  
  
"I still don't trust this 'shaman'!" Psylocke yelled voicing her obvious displeasure with Storm's decision to seek out this man.  
  
"I find it a bit suspect also Storm. I mean what is a shaman doing out in the middle of the Navajo desert? Alone at that?" Tessa questioned.  
  
"My friends if it is a trap we will be ready for it. I rather take a chance than never know if that was our only ticket to getting back a diary," Storm replied.  
  
"For all we know this could be Kuragari," Bishop said almost indifferent to the matter.  
  
"And for all we know he could be from the future and doesn't tell anyone a damn thing about himself. I say we go for it!" Rogue exclaimed. She got a nasty look from Tessa and Psylocke. She rolled her eyes at them and continued to listen to Storm.  
  
"There will be no more discussion on this matter. We are going to find the man and that's final! I don't want to hear another word on the subject,"  
  
"Of course Queen Storm," Psylocke said bowing.  
  
"Bitch," Rogue murmured under her breath. Neal heard her and just as he was about to intervene Bishop grabbed him by the shoulder and shook his head. Neal steadily leaned back into his leather seat understanding the horrible mistake he was about to make. "Don't ever get in the way of arguing women. " Bishop said.  
  
Meanwhile Beast was hanging upside above Neal writing a letter to Trish.  
  
Dearest Trish,  
  
As my friend Rogue puts it "Hey darlin!" I'm sorry we haven't been able to spend much time with each other lately, but with the quest for the diaries now in full swing I've been rather busy. Take for instance the jet I'm riding in now. I constructed it myself with some help from my most treasured teammates. Now how do we get fuel you ask? I've come up with a way for the engines to absorb kinetic energy so we have a practically limitless energy source. Enough about my intellectual works I'm sure you want to know what progress is being made in the mission. To be honest not much progress has been made in this endeavor of utmost importance. It's a long story and one I rather share with you over a date next week.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Hank  
  
"Hank how can you be writing down new theories in a time like this?" Tessa asked looking up from her seat at the hanging McCoy.  
  
"Actually I was writing an exposition of love to my dear sweetheart Trish Tibly. I'm sure you have heard of her," Hank smiled.  
  
"Who hasn't?" Tessa murmured.  
  
"X-Men brace yourselves. The man is directly below us. Sage and Psylocke I need you two to scan the mind of this man," Storm commanded. Sage and Psylocke looked at each other and then nodded. The two's eyes fell shut and sweat began to form on their brow. After about two minutes of slow descent and concentration the two women awoke from their state.  
  
"We can't get in, but that mind feels familiar to me," Psylocke said shaking her head trying to figure out who it could be. It was most likely Kuragari, but it could be Shadow King or some other villain she has faced in the past. There were too many possibilities and one major headache.  
  
"My friends prepare yourselves for a fight because that is what is seems is going to happen. Either way we will get a way to the Crimson Dawn out of him!"  
  
"Now that's the Storm I'm talkin bout!" Rogue exclaimed as the plane began its descent towards the sands of the Navajo Desert.  
  
"Glad to see you all showed up," the old, Native American man said as Storm came first out of the plane.  
  
"In times of need people are willing to do most anything sir," Storm replied.  
  
"Believe me I understand that more than you know," the old man said bowing his head.  
  
"Okay let's not get into some deep conversation here. We came here for the goods and that's what we want. So how do we get to the Crimson Dawn dimension?" Tessa asked.  
  
"An anxious one isn't you? Tell you the way to the Crimson Dawn I can, but wonder if you can handle it I do,"  
  
"Sir if you really knew us you would know we would be able to handle it," Psylocke replied.  
  
"Just what I wanted to hear!" the old shaman exclaimed pulling off his disguise and revealing himself as he truly was. Now Psylocke knew where she recognized the man's voice. He was Deck, the brother of Kuragari. While everyone else was prepping to fight Betsy ran and embraced the man whose flowing cloak seemed almost to envelop his body.  
  
"I take it she knows that big giant," Sage whispered in Beast's ear.  
  
"Yes I do believe she does. Tessa I have been meaning to ask you a very important question about your research. How come no other geneticists before you have discovered the numerous amount of mutation within a single mutant gene?"  
  
"Beast only you would ask a question about research in a time like this, but of course I would be happy to answer it. It seems the mutant gene has only recently began to show it's true potential. How and why I do not know nor understand yet, but I'll definitely be working on it. One of my theories though it is probably out of wack is that a greater power is manipulating the mutant gene. Another theory I'm sure you've heard is the one that all x-factor genes are malleable energy mutations that adjust themselves according to my three factors of mutation. I tend to find both theories to have at least some precedence."  
  
"Always the wealth of knowledge," Beast said kissing Tessa on the hand. Meanwhile Psylocke let go of Deck and told her team it was all right and he was an ally.  
  
"I'm sorry about the deception X-Men, but I had to test your resolve and see if you were truly ready to face the Crimson Dawn. I believe this is yours," Deck said handing a Book of Truth to Psylocke.  
  
"Hold on! Why did we need to be tested if you already had the book with you?" Tessa exclaimed.  
  
"Because the book isn't the only reason you all need to go to my home with me. Recently my brother found a mutant named Havok floating along the dimensional stream adrift and far away from his original world. Kuragari snatched him off of the river and bought him to his castle for say keeping. My brother in hopes of gaining more power used his magic to try and find the home dimension of this lost warrior and he came to find this world was his home. Kuragari became angered and decided to make some good out of the situation and declared that Havok would be his apprentice. Right now he is trying to twist and bend the mind of your comrade for his own devious purposes," Deck explained. All the X-Treme team except for Neal and Sage stood in awe of this story. The long thought dead Havok was alive and not so well, but alive nonetheless. Even after all the miraculous resurrections the X-Men had seen they still were shocked every time one did happen.  
  
"So what are we waiting for? We got a rescue mission to complete," Bishop said charging up one of his guns.  
  
"X-Men prepare yourselves for the Crimson Dawn!" Deck exclaimed as there was a flash of light and the whole world went white.  
  
When the X-Men began to see the world again they realized they were in a different dimension just by looking through a window and seeing the blood red sky. Neal was the most shocked by this new world. Despite all his experiences with the X-Men and all the tales he heard never once did he think he would end up in another dimension with them? Even if he did he always had figured it'd be Mojoworld.  
  
"Well this place doesn't seem to pleasant, but not much involving the X-Men is pleasant," Savitar mumbled.  
  
"Now you're starting to learn luv," Betsy whispered in Neal's ear.  
  
"Betsy I would prefer you be quiet. We can't afford to have our enemies getting the drop on us," Storm said.  
  
"No need to worry about us getting the drop on you because we were already expecting you," Kuragari said tapping his sword gently in his hand and looking at his brother with a sigh of impatience.  
  
"X-Men prepare for battle! We will not fall this day!" Storm commanded shooting a lighting bolt off at Kuragari. He just deflected it off of his sword and it hit Tessa knocking her out and it would have killed her had it not for been Storm's lighting being weaker in this strange dimension.  
  
"X-Men beware the minions surrounding my brother are just as deadly as he is," Deck warned. Before the X-Men could divvy up who was going to fight whom Kuragari's troopers attacked.  
  
Psylocke was up against her old friend Otto. She was dodging his claws left and right, but she wasn't going to be able to keep it up much longer. "You deceived Otto! Now you die!"  
  
"There is wee little chance of that!" Psylocke yelled as the Crimson Dawn tattoo on her face was beginning to glow brighter and brighter. Otto charged at her teeth snarled and claws bore. Psylocke bent down and caught Otto in mid air with a ground roll and sent him flying into a statue.  
  
"You are impure and you must be purified," Psylocke said in an almost robotic tone as shadow spikes began to fly out of her body like Marrow would pull out a bone. The spikes all hit Otto like heat seeking missiles. Otto's skin began to blacken and he let out one, last and final scream as he disappeared into oblivion. Psylocke fell to the floor exhausted. What had possessed her to do that she had no idea and why had she never done it before?  
  
Meanwhile Beast and Bishop were up against one of Kuragari's right hand men, Luggo. Beast was trying to land a punch on Luggo, but every time he did he hit Luggo's force fields, which acted almost like a rubber ball and sent anything or anyone who hit it in recoil.  
  
Beast had formulated a plan and he managed to tell Bishop it while Luggo was gloating over how easy he was beating the two X-Men. Beast leaped into the air and hit Luggo's force field on purpose and once he bounced off of it he used his body to knock down a pillar that fell down on Luggo. Luggo wasn't prepared for the pillar so he wasn't able to make his force field strong enough, but the pillar was enough to incapacitate Luggo. He simply turned himself into a tornado of razor blades and sliced right through the pillar. Bishop had his gun directed right at the mini tornado of blades so he could take out Luggo just when he went back into his normal form, but as Bishop was waiting something came out of the tornado and hit Bishop right in the shoulder. It sent him flying back into the ground. When he turned to look at his wound he it was a glowing crystal that was more or less liquefying itself into his skin. Just then Luggo turned back into his regular, dragon-like form.  
  
"Don't think that I didn't hurt you Bishop. You are going to realize what I've done to you soon enough and you will pay the price for it!" Luggo snarled showing his ooze-covered teeth. Bishop grimaced at the sight almost as much as did when he saw the stone slab from the rubble of the pillar fall upon Luggo's head with a loud and sickening thud. Beast's plan had worked even if there were some minor complications along the way.  
  
Meanwhile across the massive hall Storm and Savitar were caught in battle with A1, Kuragari and Deck's brother. Storm realizing her electrical abilities weren't as powerful in this dimension was using winds against A1, but he kept shaking off the gust winds like they were nothing and on Earth they would be powerful enough to break every bone in a human's body.  
  
"Neal you've got to use your power to incinerate this fiend!" Storm commanded knowing A1 would probably be able to handle whatever Neal threw at him. Neal began to stumble not knowing what to do. He was afraid that he would use his powers and end up hurting his friends and possibly himself.  
  
"Neal do it!" Storm yelled, but to no avail because an energy spike from A1 hit Neal and knocked him unconscious. Storm in anger let out a blaze of fury unleashing bolt after bolt upon A1. Seeing that it was having no effect Storm surrounded her body in an electrical field and dove straight into A1 hoping to take him out for good. Soon as she rammed into A1 he knocked her out with a swipe of his hand. A1 walked over to the unmoving body of Storm ready to deliver the killing blow when he was blasted away by the optic shadow blasts of Deck. Deck had wished he were able to help Rogue who was easily taken out by Kuragari.  
  
"Brother you shall not win this day!"  
  
"Oh please Deck look around. The X-Men are falling like flies! You can't win!"  
  
"Oh but I can," Deck smiled making large, red tentacles rise out of the ground and wrap around A1 suffocating him.  
  
"Deck you and your allies die now for the deaths of Otto and my brother shall be avenged!" Kuragari yelled black energy flow from his body.  
  
1.1 X-Treme Letters  
  
Our first letter is from the avid fanfic reader Jason Trenner. The guy's loaded with ideas.  
  
Interesting issue..though I know that Psylocke getting her telepathic  
  
powers  
  
back=Shadow King on the loose. That's most definitely not a good thing.  
  
If  
  
you want to know about the Omnivore(and a lot of other obscure things)  
  
go  
  
here: http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/index.htm .  
  
Well Shadow King might not come back in the way you would expect him too. But I'm definitely going to use Omnivore now. It'll probably be in the annual.  
  
1) Is Tessa using Mimic as part of her theory(since he has the primary  
  
powers of mimicing other powers and has the powers of the original  
  
X-Men as  
  
his secondary powers...and he once was a perfect copy of  
  
Wolverine(that's  
  
what keep him from dieing of gamma radiation poisoning)?  
  
Well I never thought of this, but Mimic can very easily apply to Tessa's theory. But let's remember theory isn't necessarily fact.  
  
2) Speaking of Mimic..is there any chance of him joining the team?  
  
Not really. I like him though so look out for a Marvel Revolution story perhaps.  
  
3) Will Rogue use organic steel claws(using Colossus's powers with  
  
Wolverine's)?  
  
She definitely will now.  
  
4) If Rogue used Gambit's powers..would they be at the power level when  
  
she  
  
kissed him..or at their full power?  
  
Full power because part of her brain isn't missing.  
  
5)Will the Destiny Diaries have anything on Cyclops?  
  
Maybe.  
  
6)Will Piece try to his base back(and will you explain how he came  
  
back)?  
  
Probably in the annual.  
  
7)Will the X-Treme X-Men have any contact with the new Magik?  
  
No contact whatsoever  
  
8)Are the X-Treme X-Men disappointed that Wolverine killed Magneto(the  
  
Uncanny team doesn't seem bothered in the slightest by it)?  
  
This will be addressed briefly in X-Treme issue 6.  
  
9)What future do the Destiny Diaries lead to?  
  
This is definitely a question that I cannot answer.  
  
10) Do the Destiny Diaries have anything on Franklin Richards?  
  
Maybe.  
  
11)Do the Destiny Diaries have anything on Scarlet Witch?  
  
Check answer 10. 


	5. Issue 5

1 I was lost and now I'm found Part Two  
  
The energy from Kuragari kept flowing faster and faster. He was pissed at the deaths of two of his loyal servants, Otto and A1. Psylocke, Bishop, Deck and Beast are the only four now left to take down Kuragari.  
  
"You infidels come into my kingdom hoping to topple me down from throne! I say death unto you and your entire world!" Kuragari yelled in fury as different foes from the X-Men's memories began to take form out of thin air.  
  
"Damn! I knew I should have done this alone! Kuragari can't use his powers to bring my memories to life."  
  
"Don't worry about it Deck. We've beat these guys once I think we can do it again."  
  
"I pray you are right Bishop. I pray you are right."  
  
The three X-Men and their ally where up against Griffin*, Sabertooth, Spiral, Mimic and Cyclops. For the most part the three mutants were expecting to fight former enemies, but to see Cyclops caught them off- guard, but only for the slightest moment.  
  
(* An old enemy of the Beast)  
  
"Deck I suggest you take on Griffin. Bishop I believe you can most of what Mimic will throw at you. Psylocke your powers should be quite effective in taking out Spiral and Sabertooth quickly. Then you can help me handle Cyclops," Beast commanded. No one disputed his decisions because they were sound ones.  
  
Deck charged at the large brute Griffin kicking the monster in the groin and sending him into a bunch of chairs that were carved by the teeth of the Crimson Dragons. Griffin shook off Deck's blow and responded in kind with one of his own. Deck caught himself in mid-air and landed on the ground with a hard thud. Of course he could have went into a nearby pillar and cracked his head open. Deck got up slowly only to find Griffin standing over him. Every colossal punch Griffin delivered crippled Deck more and more until his body began to glow a bright yellow. Griffin delivered one last punch before he saw this change happen and because of his carelessness he turned into an energy statue. The yellow energy suddenly left Deck's body and he could barely get up because doing that stunt exhausted him to the point of near death. He would be back in action shortly though thanks to the fact he was wearing a magic amulet that healed him faster than normal.  
  
Psylocke watched and laughed as Spiral and Sabertooth stupidly charged at her thinking they had the easy advantage. She created hundreds of shadow spikes using her Crimson Dawn power and sent them flying at Sabertooth. She used her telepathy to shut down the mind of Spiral just as easily as Xavier had done to Wolverine. An agonized cry was all that was left of Spiral. She then went to help Beast against Cyclops. He wasn't faring too well because he couldn't land a punch on Cyclops. Psylocke got the drop on Cyclops though and delivered a kick to the head that knocked him out cold.  
  
Bishop was having an extremely difficult time with Mimic. The guy wasn't using any energy attacks so Bishop didn't have himself an unwilling supply and Mimic was constantly teleporting with Nightcrawler's power making it hard to pinpoint a shot. Psylocke and Beast came to assist Bishop, but they were only having the same problems he was. Psylocke then used her telepathy to feel out Mimic, but he was using Jean and Xavier's telepathy to block her out.  
  
Just then Deck got up off the ground recovered from his injuries to see that his friends were stuck between a rock and a hard place. He then pulled out a capsule he was saving for only the utmost of occasions. He threw the capsule at Mimic and he foolishly turned around and caught it in his steel hand. Mimic turned into blue dust and it all flew into Deck seemingly merging with him.  
  
"A piece of my brother's power is mine and so it shall increase my powers. Now let's handle my Kuragari!"  
  
"I've never heard better words luv."  
  
"Don't think you are going to have that easy of a time against me X- Men. My power is great as you shall soon see," Kuragari laughed as all of the X-Men suddenly found themselves lifted up off the ground and being hurled into a telekinetic wall of energy. All four heroes hit with a sickening (but pleasing to Kuragari) thud. Psylocke while still on the floor began hurtling shadow spikes at Kuragari. Every one of them hit Kuragari, but he only grew more massive from them.  
  
"Keep feeding me Psylocke and it will be the end of you!" Kuragari cackled. Psylocke grinded her teeth angry with herself, but refusing to let Kuragari see it. While this was going on Beast was getting up off of his feet. He pulled out a miniature device that was in one of the compartments on his blue belt which blended in perfectly with his fur. Beast with the device in hand leaped into the air and threw the bomb at Kuragari causing an explosion of light. Kuragari stumbled back unable to bear the light blast. Psylocke was feeding him. Beast was starving him. Kuragari was looked now like a little weakling.  
  
"Beast you infidel!" Kuragari yelled. Beast felt sick suddenly and then he felt pain. His fingertips were turning into snakes. The eagle wings coming out of his back was extremely painful. Beast could feel his mouth begin to squish and squash into the form of a fly's. In both pain and terror Beast yelled out.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to him?" Psylocke screamed as she charged at Kuragari kicking him in the chin. Kuragari flew into a table splitting it in half. Psylocke though was relentless and punched Kuragari in the gut making him let out a wheezing sound. She then lifted him up into the air and slammed him into the ground.  
  
While all of this was happening Sage awoke from her unconsciousness. She looked around to see Neal, Ororo and Rogue all knocked out cold. She then saw her remaining comrades fighting against Kuragari.  
  
"We have a 34% percent chance to beat both Kuragari and save Havok while we have a 75% chance to save Havok and retreat. I guess there shouldn't be too much debate on what I do," Tessa said as she began to use her telepathy to feel out for the slightest sign of Havok. She knew it wouldn't be too hard since he would be one of the few human minds she would pick up on. Of course for all she knew the guy might not even be human anymore. She got up ever so slightly so she wouldn't catch the attention of Kuragari. When she got past him she took off down a hall and used her ability to feel out mutants along with her telepathy. She ran down a few large corridors edging closer and closer to Havok, but it was neither of her powers that clued her in where Havok was for sure. No, it was the agonized screams of something that could only be a man that told Tessa she was in the right place.  
  
Up two flights of spiraling stairs Tessa went until she came to the torture room of the X-Man Havok. There were four ghostly figures that were poking Havok repeatedly with darts. Upon seeing Tessa they promptly ran away. The ghosts didn't get very far because the one thing that could destroy them was fear itself. Kuragari had especially created that guard just in case the ghosts ever decided to rebel. Kuragari created weaknesses in all his creatures, because he feared rebellion.  
  
"Help me," Havok muttered under his breath. Tessa ran to him and unchained him from the wall. Putting him over her shoulder she made her way back to the X-men.  
  
Meanwhile 20 Deathbirds surrounded Psylocke and her companions. Bishop was blasting them left and right. Beast was doing his best to hold them back with a device of his that created sonic waves that could be specified to hurt a specific person or race. Deck was using his shadow blasts to reduce the numbers of the violent Shiar women. Just then Tessa came down the stairs Havok in hand. Deck seeing this knew what he had to do next. The X-Men didn't have any chance here against his brother right now. Maybe some day they would, but not right now. With all of his remaining power Deck teleported the X-Men back to their Australian base. It would be the last time he would ever see them.  
  
2 Australia  
  
The X-men were disoriented when they found themselves back at their base. "Okay someone care to explain how the hell we got here?"  
  
"Well Psylocke it's logical to assume Deck had some role in it since he's the only one who isn't here," Tessa said.  
  
"Bloody Christ! I just realized that! He can't fight Kuragari alone!"  
  
"I think you underestimate our friend Betsy"  
  
"No Beast I'm not! Kuragari wasn't even the full scope of his power when he was beating the crap out of us. Deck doesn't have a chance," Psylocke said sadly beginning to break down. Beast went to comfort her filling in the role of the unconscious Savitar.  
  
3 Epilogue  
  
Kuragari was covered in his brother's blood as he sat on his throne. He laughed a wicked, horrid laugh to himself. The menace known as the X-Men thought they had escaped especially the winch Psylocke, but unknown to her Kuragari did have some time to read the Book of Truth he did have. One particular verse stood out to him. It was in native Crimson Dawn so the X- Men would never be able to decipher it.  
  
The Ninja Woman of two connected to the Crimson Dawn  
  
Shall return to her master Kuragari after the rescue of Havok  
  
And when the bomb is placed in his chest.  
  
Psylocke would return to Kuragari soon enough when the time is right and she would never again return to her friends amongst the X-Men. 


	6. Issue 6

1 To be a Thief Part One  
  
"It's a simple enough job. You steal the books from this old Australian base and I'll give two million just like you want," the cloaked Spanish man told the charming thief.  
  
"Why you want these books mon ami?" Gambit asked.  
  
"That is of no consequence to you my good man. Suffice to say they have some monetary value and if you really want to help your friend with cancer I think you would do this job without question."  
  
"Of course.I never did catch your name."  
  
"My name doesn't matter. Getting those books is the only thing that matters. Now I suggest you hurry. Every minute you waste is another minute the cancer takes over your friend's body."  
  
"I still don't know how you found out about that, but believe me I will mon ami," Gambit said walking away from the man cloaked in black.  
  
"Gambit you already know more about me than you know," the cloaked Spanish man said walking in the opposite direction of Gambit. There was a faint tinge of regret in Gambit. He wasn't sure if working for this guy was all that good of an idea especially since he didn't even care to mention his name, but he was willing to do anything to help a friend especially in a cause so noble as this one. Of course what qualifies as noble is all in the eyes of the beholder. Sometimes rose tinted lenses cover that beholder's view and sometimes they have an immense fog covering their eyes.  
  
2 Australia  
  
"According to the computer there was a huge EM storm off of Isla Frost. It definitely didn't seem natural. Do you think it could be Magneto?" Tessa asked Storm who was looking over Tessa's shoulder at the green-colored computer monitor.  
  
"No Magneto is gone and this time for good. While I may not agree with Wolverine's methods I'm not arguing with the results. Plus the storm went away so that means either Emma's X-Men got rid of it or Magneto, which I'm sure we would have heard of by now, decimated them."  
  
"Point taken. Those little kids wouldn't even stand a chance against Magneto. Polaris, Iceman and Emma combined might put up a challenge especially if Bobby and Polaris began to explore their full potential."  
  
"In time they will begin to grow in both power and maturity. Give them time though Tessa. No can and should become all-powerful in one day. Look at what happened to Phoenix."  
  
"Another point taken. I'm just about finished putting the X-Men on Isla Frost into our database. I've just got to do Vermin. The kid's bordering on being a Beta Mutant."  
  
"I really hate classifying mutants like that. I think any mutant has unlimited potential with time."  
  
"I have to agree, but that time is something not all mutants have."  
  
"True. So how many mutants do we have in our database right now?"  
  
"I would have to say around 200."  
  
"Good. With all this technology around this base I'm surprised that you, Betsy and Neal have enough money for everything."  
  
"We practically fund this whole operation. Psylocke might have to start modeling again," Tessa said with a faint tinge of humor in her voice. That was something Storm wasn't use to seeing from Tessa and that meant she was getting adjusted here. Storm was glad to see it.  
  
"Have you been working on the diaries?"  
  
"Diligently, but for every verse there is either fifty different interpretations or it is indecipherable. Only as the prophecies get closer will they become more evident."  
  
"I hope so. I truly do hope so."  
  
"We are going to need a lot more than hope Ororo. We are going to need miracles to get all these prophecies down straight," Sage sighed.  
  
Meanwhile a floor below the conversing Sage and Storm, Bishop and Psylocke were training. Both were great hand-to-hand combatants and both had strong potential in their abilities.  
  
"Psylocke I've been meaning to ask you if Shadow King is still in your head. You use your telepathy freely now as if he is obliterated or is no longer a threat."  
  
"Bishop you may not believe me, but the Shadow King is still in my head, but only because of the Crimson Dawn. My telepathy has been growing at a rapid rate and I think that is because Shadow King's telepathy is being absorbed into my own making him basically dead weight in my head. I don't know why the Crimson Dawn is doing this, but it's probably because it seeks to make its wielder always more powerful. Of course the Crimson Dawn may have even been angered about the fact that the Shadow King shifted me and Jean's powers just so he could escape out of me*."  
  
(*In an as yet untold tale)  
  
"Glad to see at least someone is improving in their mutant abilities," Bishop said still angry at Neal's carelessness during the battle with Kuragari in the Crimson Dawn dimension.  
  
"Give Neal time Bish, luv. Not everyone can be X.S.E. now can they?" Psylocke asked gently.  
  
"Lets just get this rumble started," Bishop grunted. Psylocke hated not being able to get through to him. Bishop was one of the most stubborn men she knew probably after Wolverine. Both of them had plenty of reasons to be like they were, but Psylocke always tried to break down those walls and find out what was at their core. She had somewhat succeeded with Wolverine, but failed in her many attempts with Bishop.  
  
Bishop tumbled at Psylocke and he would have knocked her to the ground if she hadn't propelled herself into the air. She charged up her psi-dagger in mid-air and charged straight down at Bishop. Before she even managed to touch her he backhanded her to the floor.  
  
"Not very ninja-like," Bishop snickered. Psylocke got hot in the face very quickly. Her skin began to change into a dark-green color. Her eyes grew red as fire and a tail sprouted from her back. Spikes popped out of the backs of her clothes and she growled baring her teeth. Bishop was in shock of what do to do. Could this just be a telepathic trick by Psylocke? Was she being controlled by the Shadow King or was his dark side becoming one with her?  
  
Bishop wasn't going to take the time to find out. He pulled out his gun, set it for stun and aimed it at a still transforming Psylocke. Just as he was about to fire Psylocke leapt on him. Her tail was wrapped around his neck and she began to squeeze. Bishop was gasping for air, but he was determined to stay focused. He fired his gun directly in Psylocke's snarling face sending her into a wall. Bishop took in fresh air all the while grabbing his bleeding neck. Psylocke's scales were sharper than they seemed. Bishop ignored the blood and set his gun to its highest power level. He knew Psylocke would definitely be able to a take a blast the likes of which he was about to deliver from what he had just saw. Bishop grasped the trigger of his gun and fired again and again. The blasts were all in vain as Psylocke slipped into the shadows. Bishop knew she would pop up behind him so he quickly turned, but there was no Psylocke.  
  
He began to look all around him in every direction. Suddenly he was thrust into the air. Psylocke had been under him the whole time! Bishop felt an immense pain in his back. It was where Psylocke had sent him up into the air with her tail. The blood freely flowed from his back. Bishop was beginning to lose conscious and it was just as Psylocke leapt in the air after her prey.  
  
Psylocke finally managed to pull herself together, but the damage had been done. Bishop was a bloody mess full of cuts and slashes. Psylocke didn't have time to call for help because the scales on her body began to one by one painfully disappear. The pain was too much for Psylocke and she passed out.  
  
Meanwhile across the base Havok was speaking with one of the newest X- Men, Savitar. They were both walking down a corridor to see Beast for no particular reason except to talk.  
  
"You remind me a lot of myself Neal. I was young like you, my powers were out of control like you and I was definitely afraid to use them. Even though some members on this team give you a hard time don't stress them. Eventually you will in time prove to them just how valuable an X-Man you are."  
  
"I would think at least by now I would have contributed something to the dream or at least to the X-Men."  
  
"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I overheard Bishop and Storm talking about you. Storm was basically saying you would probably be better suited for the school and just as I was about to jump in for you defense Bishop did instead. He said something about a mutant named Neal Sharaa surviving to his time as pure plasma being. Though his Neal was never an X-Man he was becoming important to the X.S.E. before Bishop left for this time. Perhaps that's why Bishop is so hard on you because he knows just how much you can be."  
  
Neal could only smile at hearing this. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea joining the X-Men after all. Of course he wasn't going to let Bish know he knew his little secret.  
  
"See now that's what I'm talk-ARGHH!" Havok yelled as he fell to the ground writhing in pain. Neal bent down to try and touch him, but he was blasted away by the plasma field now surrounding Alex's body.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Tessa cried as she came running down the hallway.  
  
"Havok just fell out! I don't know what's wrong with him!" Savitar said hysterically.  
  
"Calm down Neal!" Tessa said as she bent down to touch Alex. Neal was just about to warn her, but she touched Havok's skin without any problem.  
  
"Pick him up and let's get him to the infirmary. Beast is definitely going to have his hands full with three patients."  
  
"Three patients?"  
  
"Yes, that is what I was just about to tell you guys. Storm and I found Psylocke and Bishop in the training area both knocked out except Bishop was a bloody mess."  
  
"Come on let's hurry! I've got to get to Betsy!"  
  
3 Two Hours Later  
  
"Glad we got rid of all the riff raff," Tessa said to Beast as she checked the vital signs of her three incapacitated teammates. When she got to Havok she was surprised to see that nothing was absolutely wrong with his vital signs.  
  
"Hank, Alex's vital signs are normal all over. I don't think his problem is a psychical one."  
  
"Mental perhaps," Beast suggested. Tessa nodded. Beast was going to advise her against entering Havok's mind not knowing the dangers, but he knew Tessa was a woman who went her own way so she didn't try to stop her.  
  
Tessa gently touched the mind of Havok and used her telepathy to enter into his mental domain. She searched around looking for any anomaly, but could find none. Just when she was about to give up she sensed a disturbance. As she began to probe further and further the disturbance clearer and more powerful. Whatever it was it was big. Tessa then decided it was obviously too much for a telepath like her to handle so she began to pull out, but before she could the disturbance reached out and touched her mind.  
  
As Beast was working on stabilizing Bishop he heard a loud thud. When he turned to look he saw Tessa on the floor convulsing and drooling. Beast leapt to her side immediately and placed on her on a table where he would try to bring her back to normal hoping she wouldn't go into a coma.  
  
4 Two Hours Later  
  
"Give me a report Hank. What is causing my team to drop like flies?"  
  
"Ororo honestly I can only guess at what might be the cause. From the surveillance tapes in the training room I'm surmising it has to do with the Crimson Dawn."  
  
"Psylocke only seems to be bringing us trouble, but of course that can be said of a lot of X-Men."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"I would expect more from you Hank or are you too busy staring at that computer."  
  
"That and I'm trying to send Trish an e-mail," Beast smiled. 


	7. Issue 7

1 To be a Thief Part Two  
  
The night was young for Dr. McCoy so he decided to work in the lab. Ever since he joined this team the lab was always where he was. It was like Beast couldn't find his niche in this team because to be honest he was never exactly in love with them trying to keep things from Xavier, but he could also understand where they where coming from also. The future is a very powerful thing to hold in your hands and Xavier didn't need that pressure on him. Hank couldn't help wondering though if Storm or anyone else needed that kind of pressure on himself or herself. He wasn't sure of the answer. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to stay on this team. Beast didn't want to focus on that right now so he decided to get to work on what he was in the lab to do. He started up his computer with a voice command, typed in the password and open up Microsoft Word. Beast was going to start working on a research project that was inspired because of the efforts of Tessa. Maybe it was just his pride, but Hank hated to have someone else work on something interesting and him not doing a thing. He had to decide on a title for his research, but since it wasn't going to be done for a bit he decided to give it the preliminary name of Mutant Level. It was going to explore the classification of mutants into the power levels Beta, Alpha and Omega.  
  
Notes: Classification (Excerpt)  
  
Over the years various entities have classified mutants into three levels; Beta, Alpha, and Omega. A definite definition for these three levels has never been truly reached. In some cases there have been misinterpretations. The simplest way I can break it down is somewhat like this. A Beta Mutant is a mutant whose mutation affects their physical form. An Alpha Mutant is a mutant whose mutation involves some type of energy absorption or projection. An Omega Mutant is a mutant whose mutation affects the fundamental forces of the universe. Now any mutant has the potential to move up the ladder from Beta to Omega.  
  
Now my theory will defiantly cause some changes in classification. For instance both Wolverine and Colossus would be considered Beta Mutants albeit with extremely potent mutations that would put them on par with Alphas which has caused confusion with their classification over the years. Classification doesn't necessarily determine potential or fighting potency because if that was the case Leech, an Alpha, should beat Wolverine, a Beta, easily. Which is not at all the case.  
  
A Beta with multiple mutations like Wolverine is on the verge of being an Alpha and an Alpha with multiple mutations is on the verge of being an Omega like Tessa. Through extensive and intensive training Tessa could control the evolutionary processes of every living thing. Easily I might add.  
  
I will shortly begin the reclassification of certain mutants and send all my notes to Xavier. Hopefully he will accept them.  
  
Beast tired of staring at the computer decided to take a break (something he rarely did). He wasn't going to tell any of his friends about him taking a break because he knew without a doubt that they would have a field day with him. So with rapid speed he leaped out of the laboratory to get some coffee. When he had vacated the laboratory Bishop's body began to stir ever so slightly. The medical machines monitoring began to beep and bleep, but no one was there to hear it. Bishop's mind was being a great deal more active than his body. Memories were stirring in the mind of Bishop and they were memories he didn't even knew he had.  
  
2 8 Years Ago (Bishop's time)  
  
Bishop, Shard, Malcolm and Randall knocked down the door of the slum apartment. A loud crash followed along with a loud metal clink as the hinges hit the rotting floor. Bishop had heard on an anonymous tip that there were supposedly some members of a radical eco-group hiding in the building. Bishop wasn't going to let them get away especially if it was the eco-terrorists he was looking for. They had already killed two X.S.E. agents by making a false call of arson. One of them was a good friend with Bishop in the mutant camps. The guy had even saved the life of Shard when a human radical tried to assassinate her.  
  
"Upstairs," Bishop whispered under his breath. The building was horrendously shaggy and it looked like a beach girl with a bad suntan. Everything was peeling and the stairs were even worse. As the four mutants began to ascend up the stairs they creaked and creaked with every step. The stairs seemed almost alive as if trying to yell out that the X.S.E. were here.  
  
"There isn't much use in subterfuge. I'm sure they've already heard us!" Bishop yelled as he charged up the stairs. The creaks were now deafening almost as if the stairs were now in pain. Shard and her fellow X.S.E. followed behind him hoping he wasn't getting them into trouble again. Malcolm especially because Bish damn near got him killed in a shoot- out with a bunch of cyborg drug dealers. They were lead by some guy named Greg Pierce. Bishop had a rivalry ever since Greg dropped out of the X.S.E. training. Malcolm didn't know the details, but he was almost positive it had something to do with his grandmother and Neal Sharaa.  
  
"Over here!" Bishop howled when Shard had finally got up the stairs. After a quick check of other rooms down the hall the three mutants convened with Bishop.  
  
"Holy shit!" Malcolm yelled as he saw what Bishop's gun was pointing at.  
  
It was glowing a bright blue and its skin was stringy and interconnected. It seemed to float and billow above the air. It didn't have a mouth or eyes for that matter. The only semblance of a face was an elongated nose that looked more like a tree branch than a nose. The creature's arms looked like the wings of a stingray except they glowed with an intensity that could block out the Moon at night.  
  
"Enter," the creature said in a raspy tone.  
  
"Don't try anything stupid," Bishop said still holding the gun towards what he assumed what was the creature's head.  
  
"What kind of mutant are you?" Shard asked not realizing what had slipped out of her mouth.  
  
"I'm not a mutant Shard St. Croix. You must wonder where that name comes from. Well listen and I will explain," the creature said as beaming, yellow vines came out of the ground and wrapped around Bishop and the four mutants. Bishop didn't even have time to shoot off a blast nor would he be able to reply to the comments to come.  
  
"Heritage has always been something that eludes many mutants isn't that right Bishop St. Croix; direct descendant of four influential mutants in the dream of Xavier. You believe your grandmother to have been an X-Man when in truth she was only a dancer that physically trained the X-Men. She survived to this era through a horrible compact with a man that was almost the Devil himself. Of course she had her reasons and one of them was to find and raise you. Witness helped her with that. She learned much from this Witness and that's how she knew everything about them. Shocking isn't?"  
  
"Don't think I have forgotten about you Malcolm Drake and Randall Darkholme. Malcolm you are the direct descendant of one of the founding X- Men, Iceman, and one of the Hellfire Club's elite members, Emma Frost."  
  
" Randall you are descended from two of the X-men's greatest foes; Mystique and Sabertooth. This information will be of great validity to all of you after the resurrection of the lives of Malcolm and Randall."  
  
" Now I shall conclude my tale by saying unto you that you will have no memory of this event until the time is right. Oh Bishop by the way beware of the dragon," the blue being said as it disappeared into nothing leaving an unconscious Bishop, Shard, Malcolm and Randall on the rotting floor.  
  
The Present  
  
The night of Australia was different to the man known as Gambit. He had never been to this place and to see the stars in different places than they were in the Big Easy fascinated him. Gambit pulled his jacket in front of his face as the sands of the Outback blew in every direction. After a long walk and some encounters with local animals he finally reached the base he had to steal the book from. This book obviously had to be of some great importance to this man for him to send someone all the way to Australia to get the thing! The base wasn't too great looking though. Actually Gambit thought the base looked like a crocodile that had been beat over the head with a bunch of bats. No, he thought the crocodile looked better than this base.  
  
Gambit slowly opened the door to the banged up base with his skills as a thief. He wished he had Storm with him though because this would probably be a whole lot easier. When he first got through the door he thought it was far too dark inside. It reminded him of some of Sinister's bases, but that probably didn't bother Sinister too much since he has enhanced senses. Well, he did until.never mind that's not important. There was enough light to get him around. The base certainly looked different on the inside than the outside. The walls were sleek and smooth. Most of them were a metallic gray color. Sort of like the basement levels of the Mansion. Remy was starting to think that he had gotten himself into another situation yet again. Nothing good ever came out of these types of bases. Gambit thought about it a bit and realized nothing good ever came out of any base. All of them always contain something man doesn't need or isn't ready for.  
  
Meanwhile in the shadows, Neal was watching the thief creep down the hall. All Neal saw was Gambit's backside so he had no clue it was a fellow X-Man. He slowly crept up on the thief floating in the air so the scoundrel wouldn't be able to hear his footsteps. As Neal came upon the thief he pounced on him, sending him to the floor. The man hit Neal in the gut with his elbow and when he turned around he saw that he had just punched his ally, Neal.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Gambit asked shocked and surprised.  
  
"Gambit?! I could ask the same of you. I knew you were a thief, but breaking into your friends' home."  
  
"This is where you live mon ami?"  
  
"No my friend. This is where Storm, myself and the other reside."  
  
"What?! So you mean Rogue is here too?" Gambit said his once loud tone turning into a low one.  
  
"Yep she sure is and."  
  
"What's all that racket bout?" Rogue exclaimed as she came down the hall still wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Hi chere. Long time no see," Gambit smiled.  
  
"Gambit! What tha hell are ya doin here?"  
  
"I could ask the same of you."  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"My friend I think I speak for all of us when I say it's good to have you back albeit for how long you might be around. But in that same token I would like to know what your purpose is here," Storm said calmly hoping she would get an honest answer from Remy.  
  
"Well I was hired by some guy who wanted something called the Book of Truth from this base. When he first sent a letter asking for my assistance that's what he said anyway. I couldn't believe at first that someone would want a book all the way from Australia, but I didn't really care because I needed the money," Gambit said as he smoked on a cigarette.  
  
"What fo' Remy?" Rogue asked almost as if she was disappointed.  
  
"Don't sound like that chere. I need the money for a friend who's undergoing chemotherapy. I'm willing to help her in anyway I can. So do you know where I can find this book?"  
  
"My friend we have them, but we can't give them too you. The books are of the utmost importance."  
  
"Ororo surely you know that the life of someone is more important than a simple book! Instead of you all spending your time hiding out here guarding these books you should be in Genosha helping your fellow X-Men fight the Neo!"  
  
"You obviously don't understand the importance of the books. They hold the entire history of humanity in them and who are you to tell us where we should be?! By the way I don't see you in Genosha. I think the Professor and his group can handle themselves well enough."  
  
"Neal I just think you're afraid to fight the Neo again. You haven't been too much of an X-man to begin with," Gambit snickered.  
  
"Why you egotistical asshole!" Neal yelled as jumped across the table to grab Gambit throat. Rogue stopped the fight by grabbing Neal's collar.  
  
"Remy are you just here to create tension! We ain't givin you the books and that's final! I feel bad for your friend and all, but ya can't us expect to jeopardize the future of the world for one person."  
  
"Would you jeopardize it for me?"  
  
"Remy what kind of question is that!"  
  
"Well, would you?"  
  
"I'm."  
  
"Remy please! We have more important things to focus on right now."  
  
"Like my friend," Gambit pleaded.  
  
"I believe that I have devised a way to save the books and get the money for your friend," Storm smiled.  
  
"I'm all ears," Remy smiled devishly back at Storm. Rogue for some unknown reason was green with envy.  
  
Beast meanwhile was watching over his fallen comrades. As he stared at them one by one he began to notice something wrong, or maybe strange is the better word, with Bishop. The cuts and the bruises on the large man were beginning to disappear quickly. The rate was so rapid Beast dropped his coffee because he had seen healing like this only with Wolverine.  
  
Bishop eventually rose from the bed he was in with IVs and all still attached to him. Beast leapt quickly to Bishop's side trying to calm a hysterical Bishop down. Beast pressed down Bishop with his strength, but the man was like a tank. He actually made Beast put some effort into his push. Inevitably though Bishop's strength was only that of a human so Beast was able to push him down. As Beast was trying to reattach the IV's back into the large man someone walked into the lab. It was Storm, and Beast couldn't help but to notice that she was getting sexier and sexier everyday. Of course she probably wasn't even interested in him and he had Trish anyway, but he wasn't even sure about her anymore.  
  
"Beast what was that ruckus going on in here?" Storm asked a worried look on her face. Beast thought she looked beautiful even then, but of course he could never let her know that.  
  
"My lady our comrade Bishop has awoke from his slumber just not with a kiss. I believe I've stabilized him," Beast replied not telling her anything about the advanced healing Bishop underwent. He decided to keep that to himself for now until he could do some more independent research on it. Beast leapt from Bishop's bed to Storm's side so she wouldn't bother to come to Bishop's bed and see the healed cuts and bruises. Storm was slightly startled at how fast Beast moved. He had caught her off-guard.  
  
"Glad to see at least one of them has recovered. I was going to request your services on our next mission, but since you have Bishop to worry about I want you to stay here. We will return shortly," Storm said as she walked out of the door. Beast found himself staring at Storm's butt. Luckily she hadn't noticed, but what if she would have? Beast would have been speechless and that was something that rarely happened to him.  
  
3 Base Hangar  
  
Storm was the last to get to the Hangar and she found Rogue, Gambit and Neal waiting impatiently for her. She smiled to break the tension and unfortunately it didn't have any effect.  
  
"Too much tension," Storm thought to herself. Rogue and Neal were mad at Gambit. Gambit was mad at everybody and Beast was acting peculiar around her. He was obviously hiding something, but she couldn't put her finger on what. Hank had never been one to hide things so she was at lost as to what he could be hiding. She really needed a vacation.  
  
"Storm are we getting on this plane or what?" Gambit asked as he walked up the stairs that led into the plane.  
  
"Lets go guys! Gambit's right. We need to get going. The plane should take us to New Orleans in an hour," Storm commanded as she flew onto the plane behind Gambit.  
  
When Neal, the last one, got on the plane they were all ready for take off. Storm switched on all the bright color controls, which activated all the plane's systems. The plane was a little more advanced than your usual TWA one because of Tessa's workings on it. The plane now had a very large database in it that allowed contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. and other secret organizations. Of course the database is only to be used in emergencies. Also this plane could travel out of the atmosphere and a limited amount into space if necessary.  
  
"Is everybody strapped in?" Storm asked as she started up the plane. Everyone simply nodded and Storm showed her acknowledgement of their nods by getting a serious look on her face and taking off.  
  
4 New Orleans  
  
Storm guided the plane into a safe landing area in the swamp a few miles away from the pier where Gambit was to meet Vargas in a few hours. All the X-Men could hear the wheels of the plane squish as they landed into the swamp mud.  
  
"This place smells awful!" Neal yelled as he grabbed his nose trying to keep the stench of the swamp from entering into his nasal passages.  
  
"It's methane homme. Get to use to it," Gambit said coldly. His expression softened as he saw a worried Rogue staring at him.  
  
"What's wrong chere?" Gambit asked as he sat down by the unmoving Rogue.  
  
"I'm just a little afraid, I guess. I mean every time one of the X- Men, my friends, go charging into battle I get nervous though I try my best not to let it show. You know what I mean bub? Damn! See that's another thing I'm worried about mon ami! Oh lord now I'm starting to have your accent! Bozshe Moi! Can things get any worse?" Rogue cried as she began to break down. Just as Gambit was about to try and give her some semblance of sympathy he was blasted into one of the plane's walls by a TK blast from Rogue.  
  
"See what I mean runt?" Rogue asked as she let out a growl all to similar to Sabertooth. Then her body burst into flames just like Johnny Storm. Sabertooth's mind was in control now and as she was about to lunge at Gambit a bolt of lighting struck her down.  
  
"Sometimes she gets like that Remy. Lately though it hasn't been happening too often since Tessa has been helping her gain control. Luckily, though Rogue has Logan's healing factor so she'll be fine soon enough," Storm said with a look of distress on her face. This team was beginning to wear her down like no other team she had lead before did. Maybe she gathered the wrong people together. Jean or Wolverine probably would have been a lot better to have around of course Jean would never come because she was glued to Scott, who followed Xavier's dream blindly and ignorantly. Scott sometimes acted as if Xavier was the only person who ever contributed something to the dream and that only Charles had a stake in it. That's why she was always more than a little uneasy following Cyclops into battle. He would do whatever Xavier asked of him except on certain occasions. She needed to stop thinking about Cyclops so she could explain to her teammates why she so indiscriminately would take down Rogue with a bolt. They all had flabbergasted looks on their face and it had been almost seven minutes since she had done the deed.  
  
"It had to be done. She could have jeopardized the mission and we would never find out anything about Gambit's employer," Storm said sternly. Gambit and the rest soon flabbergasted stares intensified into ones of anger.  
  
"What has to be done has to be done and that's final! Now Gambit I suggest you prepare yourself because your charm might not work to its full effect if you are angry over nothing."  
  
"Nothing! You just shot down Rogue and you say it's nothing! Woman you have gone stark mad! I think we should be worried about you and not Xavier," Gambit commented his words like a rattlesnake bit to Storm. She pushed back her anger and turned her head slowly towards her Gambit her eyes completely white.  
  
"You only have a few hours. Prepare yourself."  
  
Australian Base.  
  
Bishop had been strapped down by the Beast to keep him from hurting himself, but he was perfectly fine now expect for the fact that a large chunk of his past had been thrown in his face. Bishop St. Croix. That was M's last name so was that who his grandmother was. Maybe it was one of her sisters. He couldn't be for sure. Too many thoughts were swirling in his head. One question that bugged him though was that the creature had said the memories would come back when the time was right. Well, then if he was suppose to have these suppressed memories unleashed today why would the creature tell him to beware of the dragon when he knew the memories would be unlocked after Psylocke's attack. Maybe he is referring to some other dragon or it could be symbolic of something. Too many questions and not enough answers.  
  
"Beast," Bishop called out his voice hoarse because he was still recovering from the cuts in his throat. Just as he was about to call out again Beast leaped by his side.  
  
"What is it Bishop?"  
  
"I'm leaving this team and so are you," Bishop said quietly and quickly.  
  
5 New Orleans  
  
Gambit slowly crept up onto the pier with careful efficiency. He did so almost with a sense of confidence because he knew his teammates would not abandon him. The air of the pier was murky and misty much like in the old detective movies.  
  
Gambit reaching the rendezvous point waited patiently for a long time, almost an hour when finally the Spaniard cloaked in black came out of the shadows. He stood tall and walked with a haughty arrogance only a knight could carry and he had an aura of solemnity that only an abbey could have. The man looked about the pier as if waiting for some abject person to come out and attack him.  
  
"Do you have them?" the man asked. Gambit smiled a sly smile and pulled out the books. The Spaniard's face went ablaze with excitement. He grabbed the books from Gambit swiftly and hid them in his cloak.  
  
"Now where's my payment?"  
  
"Of course. I put the money in the account just like you asked and here is the extra 10,000 you wanted in crisp bills," the man said unimportantly as, he handed Gambit the suitcase, because he was totally absorbed into the fact that he had the books.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Vargas is the name. You have done well Gambit. I thank you, but know this. Tell no one of this mission or I will make your life short and abrupt. Is this understood?"  
  
"Completely," Gambit smiled for the second time tonight. As he began to walk away from Vargas a lightning bolt and plasma blast came out of the swamp and hit Vargas square in the chest. The blast simply dissipated and they seemed to have no effect at all.  
  
Vargas still was disoriented nonetheless. Where had the blast come from? Was Gambit trying to double-cross him? Was Ushido after him yet again? Whatever it was Vargas would be able to handle it.  
  
6 Australia  
  
"Are the guys and gals stable?" Bishop asked as he packed away his guns in a gym bag.  
  
"Yes, they will all be fine within a couple of days. Let us leave this veil of tears," Beast said with a slight chuckle as he sat down the note on the table.  
  
Dear Storm and Friends,  
  
It is with sad regret that Bishop and myself are leaving this team. We have come to the realization that this team is founded on the wrong principles. If we would have left the books with Xavier he might have been able to interpret things that we couldn't and he surely would better able to guard them. Be warned we did think about taking the diaries back to Xavier, but we decided to trust in your judgment. That is another thing I would like to address. Storm you are starting to become what you feared Xavier would be when you first began this sojourn. Beware because if you get out of hand we will shut you down and if we deem it necessary we will disclose every bit of information about you to Xavier. As for how you will take care of the medical facilities at the base I have left an invention for Rogue, which may be of some use.  
  
"You ready to go Hank?"  
  
"Yes my friend I'm ready to go," Beast said as he looked at his med lab one last time.  
  
7 New Orleans  
  
Rogue flew straight into Vargas hitting him with punch after punch. Vargas moved with such speed that he blocked every blow. Rogue was at a loss as to what she should. She pulled back and in desperation kissed Vargas. Gambit who was in the woods watched this with a mixture of anger and disgust. Storm didn't want Vargas to know that Gambit had associations with the X-Men, but only that he accidentally lead them here.  
  
Meanwhile Rogue could feel the energy of Vargas. It was too much. She couldn't handle it! The pain was building inside of her!! She screamed out because of the reeling pain inside of her body. An acoustician wouldn't have even been able to bear the sound.  
  
Storm, who had been knocked to the ground by Vargas, dusted her clothes off and began to pummel Vargas with lightning. She smiled knowing she could play this moment to her advantage.  
  
"I'm almost sorry we followed Gambit here!" Storm screamed adding to the ruse that Gambit had not willingly bought them here.  
  
"You will learn better than to follow my agents soon enough!" Vargas yelled as Storm's lighting turned blue and shot back at her knocking her out cold.  
  
Neal, who had been knocked down in a somewhat harder manner, than Storm got up to his feet and charged directly at Vargas plasma blazing around his entire body. As he came to within three feet of Vargas's face the Spaniard jumped into the air and grabbed Neal's arm. Vargas with a quick and hard snap broke off Neal's arm like it was hot butter.  
  
"ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" Neal yelled in excruciating and utterly awful pain as he hit the ground blood pouring from his wound. Rogue had finally managed to recover from her pain to see this event happen.  
  
"I hate weak mutants," Vargas smiled as he spat on the trembling body of Neal. This infuriated and disgusted Rogue. Neal was just a newbie. He hadn't even been with the X-Men a year yet.  
  
"Vargas! I shall have at thee today!" Rogue yelled as lighting poured out of her left eye and pink telekinetic energy poured out of the right eye. Her hair turned into a beautiful blonde and her eyes a sparkling blue. Vargas watched in awe as this transformation took place, but he had to compose himself.  
  
"Then have at me young woman!" Vargas yelled. Rogue growled an animalistic growl of anger and pillared her body into Vargas. She delighted in hearing the air wheeze out of his body as she rammed into him. She enjoyed hearing the bones crunch as she delivered blow after crushing blow, but during her spree of madness she looked down at a dying Neal. She suddenly remembered why she was angered in the first and so she threw Vargas into the pier. Using a technique Tessa was teaching her she tapped into one specific power, that of Nightcrawler, and she teleported her teammates away.  
  
Gambit was surprised that Rogue had left him behind. She was changing. Storm was changing. The diaries were like a plague that infected all who beheld their text. It had taken in the Professor for a time and now it was taking in Storm and her team. As he was contemplating he saw Vargas get out of the water. Gambit took off into the woods figuring Storm would want her mini-jet back.  
  
8 Australia  
  
Rogue and the others popped up almost instantaneously into Beast's med lab. Rogue looked around frantically for Beast, but could not find him anywhere. Storm meanwhile with some minor training from Beast himself tried to stabilize Neal, but he would only be stable for a short while.  
  
"Can you not find Hank?" Storm asked, but Rogue did not answer. Just as Storm was about to get ugly on Rogue she handed her the note. Storm took it suspiciously seeing the anger it had caused Rogue. She read over it slowly taking in each and every word. Her body was full of rage, but she held it all in trying to remain cool and collected.  
  
"Find this invention," Storm commanded her voice cracked.  
  
"I already have. It's basically a pair of earphones that will transfer all of Hank's medical expertise into myself. I'll put them on right now and get to work on Neal. Lord help him," Rogue cried as she put on the gray and sleek earphones.  
  
"Lord help Bishop and Beast if I ever find them," Storm muttered under her breath as she ripped the letter apart. 


End file.
